


Ai Baton yu op nou Moun

by Deij1997



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Love, Sadness, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deij1997/pseuds/Deij1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa thought she could never bring her walls down, she wanted to stay this stoic warrior as everyone saw her as. But as it turns out, she's suffocating  from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! These are little poems and I hope you like them! These are my first fanfic type things, but poetry is my strong area.

In completely different parts of their own individual worlds,  
There are two strong hearted girls,  
Who only wanted to protect their worlds.

Lexa is full of complete power,  
But her heart is locked up in a tower,  
Her face as cold as stone,  
But she dreads with that heart being alone.

Her duties as Heda,  
Is something she never dreamed of,  
Waking up one day,  
With burden on her shoulders that never seemed to stray,  
Each soul of every Heda with her,  
She truly didn't seem to have enough power,  
Because she herself, was locked away in that tower.

She's the commander of the twelve clans,  
And everyone followed her every demand,  
Each hit of a war drum,  
Each twitch of her impatient jaw,  
Stumbling upon herself until she's to a crawl,  
This Heda could have ruled a thousands suns,  
But bowed before a singular star.


	2. Lexa kom Trikru, Clarke kom Skikru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are true to each other and they radiate that special bond that they have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is one of my favorites, it reflects on love and how much it can really impact a person.

The one day Clarke met the commander, who was earth bound,  
The girl who was born on the ground,  
Sure she would die at a young age, but for now she was safe and sound.  
They wanted nothing but death to their people, once they hit the ground.

This woman, her personality hidden,  
Her body went numb, after their first kiss she was totally smitten,  
The harsh metal pressed against Heda’s throat,  
She seemed unfazed, remaining stoic, no gloat.

The Grounders call her Heda,  
But Clarke called her Lexa,  
Her fingers gliding down her loves soft skin, full of scars and mixed forms of previous damage,  
She loves Lex,  
Not using her just for the sex,

Each touch burns with passion,  
It wasn’t her strong will keeping her away, it was her love and attraction drawing her close,  
Grabbing and shoving off pleasure in a swirl,  
She never thought she would love this far away girl.

Their love bloomed until the one horrid night,  
Each emotion shone so bright,  
Like the constellations on her back, each planet down her spine,   
Not being able to say: ‘I love you,’ the memory of that night, swishing in Clarke’s mind.

Lexa is and will always be the most beautiful sight,  
Her small red cape draped over her slender shoulders, but smile so bright.  
She’s the Heda of the Twelve Clans, the only one believing she can take a stand,  
Even towards the Ice Nation, Azgeda she demanded that someone else were to command.

She keeps the chip close to her heart,  
That small cape draped over Clarke’s shoulder, what happened to Lexa made Clarke’s anger start.  
Everything made Clarke feel lonely,  
She just wants Lexa to keep her company.

They were in bed, a small smile upon the brunettes lips,  
Gentle caresses to Lexa’s hip,  
Then another gentle kiss to her lips.  
Clarke’s heart beats at a fast rate, until it skips.

Her eyes bright from adoration,  
The held in passion, seemed to deafen,  
“That’s why I- because you’re you, Clarke,” Lexa said swiftly before their lips met,  
Clarke loves Lexa, no one seemed to put it to a bet,

The constellations on her back,  
Clarke gently ran her fingers over it, hoping for her to come back  
It that swift of a moment, Heda Lexa was torn from her grasp,  
And never to be given back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is rude and brutal I'm sorry please don't hate me!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is dropped to the ground and her feelings mixed in with everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! All the views in a few hours! Thank you so much! These poems come from my heart obviously and please comment if there's any POV or senario you want me to write! Thanking about some smut...oops?

Each piece finely shattered,  
Like each piece of land on the globe so finely scattered,  
The one woman who sits above sadly battered,  
Feeling like no one and nothing mattered.

If only she could get out of her cell of beautifully decorated walls,  
Get rid of that company of charcoal once and for all,  
Her feelings of emptiness, felt like an angry teenager in an inner self-brawl,  
Battering herself up, punching her soul until she’s in a crawl.

 

Once yanked from her cage,  
Her soul went into complete rage,  
Thought she was going to be murdered, floated like her father,  
Clarke Griffin, the one true star gazer.

She was shoved onto the ground for being a juvenile delinquent,  
Her whole life seemed to be somewhat distant.  
Until she drop ship hit the ground,  
They really thought everything was safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! All the views and thank you for the kudos it means so much! This poem means a lot to me and it took a lot to write for some reason. I should be posting another soon, maybe in the next few days.
> 
> My teacher also asked if I was writing fanfic poetry in the library and I couldn't lie...


	4. Yu Gonplei Ste Odon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only she could do those things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is sad I'm sorry... It's deep af.

Trembling with the honesty that isn't me,  
Invertebrate creatures slither around my body like a silent ancient spell,  
Captured by the night and the only thing to do is set myself free.

If only I was true to myself,  
Tortured through climatic hours,  
If only I stayed true to you, Leska Kom Trikru,  
This is something I never dreamed of,  
If only I showed you how much I love you,  
Each twitch of your impatient jaw,  
If only... I could once more stare at you with that much awe.

No one else saw it,  
If only they did,  
No one gets the way I mourn,  
If only you were here,  
Each day another laid out death.  
If only you could hear the jerkiness in my breath,  
You could have ruled a thousand stars,  
But bowed before a singular star,  
If only I could love you for one more day.  
Ai badan yu op nou moun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is very emotional for me, it has to do with Clexa yes. But it also has to do with my personal life.

**Author's Note:**

> Oohhh- leave me a comment if you want this to continue, I kind of want it to be like that book Crank?


End file.
